


Perfect Yum

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was chocolate.</p></blockquote>





	Perfect Yum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canadiangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=canadiangirl).



It's only 6:30 AM, when the incessant banging wakes her up. When it doesn't cease, she throws on a robe, ready to use slayer strength to kill who ever is disturbing her.

She opens the door and is rendered speechless. He is standing in the early morning sun, impossible but gloriously true.

"I heard a rumor that chocolate and peanut butter together is one of mankind's greatest inventions. Care to demonstrate?"

She doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she winds up doing a weird hiccup that's a combination of both as she proceeds to fall into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was chocolate.


End file.
